


Selfless

by BlueTheBird



Series: Dying [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Charecter Death, I dont know what to tag, Lance Angst, Langst, Older Lance, lance centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Dying was a much bigger event than Lance thought it would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "My friends, oh god my friends I'm fucking scared of losing them." - Tough Guy (Cyberbully Mom Club)

Dying was a much bigger event than Lance thought it would be.He always thought it would be in his sleep, or maybe surrounded by family and friends and he says one last joke to make them laugh as the line flatlines.

But here he was. In a way he was half true, he was surrounded by family, just not in the way he thought. It wasn't peaceful, being in the middle of a war was never peaceful Lance supposed. It was loud and chaotic and the sounds were slowly becoming too much, everything had been becoming too much lately.

Lance had a phobia of death, something he developed through the years they spent in war. He regretted it every time it came up. It was stupid, weak and something Lance desperately wanted to get over so he could properly do his job.

He’s glad that he overcame it, even if it was in his last moments. He didn't even hesitate to throw himself in front of his friends to give them another chance. Maybe his father would be proud of him for that, his selflessness and courage saved the lives of his second family.

As Lances final moments quickly came to a flatline, no jokes came. As his wound bleed out and the blood stained the white of his armor, his face went flat. While the others were forced away, carried by the sea of bullets and enemies, Lance thought of their faces.

His last wish was for them to live a happy life away from this war, and die surrounded by family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series where I write the paladins deaths and their last thoughts during it. This is very mild compared to the other ones I suppose. They are all very short and only 400 words max, but again it there dying thought in a war they didn't choose to be in.


End file.
